


The Taste of Virility (a fanfiction by K. Allen)

by fictionalcandie



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Bad Fic, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Discovery, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris doesn’t have a secret. No, really. He doesn’t. Why don’t you believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Virility (a fanfiction by K. Allen)

In all fairness, Kris started out at home. You can do what you want in your own house, right?

At least, that’s his story and he’s sticking to it.

Home didn’t work very well, though.

“Oh, are you writing?” asked Katy, sitting down in the chair across the kitchen table from him.

Startled, Kris barely managed to resist covering the notebook with his hands. “Uh, yeah.”

“Yeah? What?”

Kris looked down at the paragraph he’d just written.

_With one unsteady hand, Kris slowly reached for Adam’s large, swollen member. It was hot against his trembling fingers, hard but silky like his own, only_ bigger _, and Kris loved the feel of it. He started to stroke, from the wide base up to the turgid head._

“… lyrics,” he mumbled.

Kris left in a hurry afterwards, telling Katy he had some kind of meeting at the studio. Then, because he felt kind of bad about lying like that, he actually did go to the studio.

That didn’t work very well, though. There were just too many people, and Kris blushed so hard every time he wrote his or Adam’s name that he was sure everyone must be able to tell what he was doing.

It was probably, like, a violation of his contract, or something.

Crap.

After that, Kris decided to try Adam’s place. He was pretty sure Adam wouldn’t be home (a good thing, because if Adam saw him blushing and scribbling in a notebook, it was pretty much _guaranteed_ he’d snatch it), and after all, Adam _had_ given him a key. Kris had been _instructed_ to drop by.

Unfortunately, as Kris reached Adam’s door, he realized that he had forgotten his keys when he’d left his place to get away from Katy. It wouldn’t have been so bad, if he’d at least remembered his _phone_ … which he totally hadn’t. He needed to stop doing that, or else someday he’d wind up completely locked out and stranded. Then what would he do? He wasn’t really sure how you went about picking a lock, and he really didn’t want to have to break a window.

The front door was unlocked, however, for which Kris was glad, if a little confused — not to mention concerned for Adam’s safety. Kris had been on the internet before; he _knew_ about Adam’s fans, and if Adam was going around leaving his home vulnerable, who knew what kind of closets they might be hiding in?

Once Kris had verified the place Glambert free, Adam’s house was actually an awesome place to do this, the vague guilt for almost-breaking-in aside, and Kris was on a roll — right up until the moment Adam _came home_.

“Oh! Hey! Kris,” he cried delightedly, and moved right over to wrap Kris in a hug. “This is a surprise!”

“Your door was unlocked,” Kris blurted, stupidly. “I didn’t break in.”

“Of… course not,” Adam said. He arched an eyebrow at Kris, glancing down at the notebook curiously. “So what are you up to in my living room, other than not breaking and entering?”

Kris promptly turned purple. He couldn’t _help_ it. Adam was _right there_ , and so was _the notebook where he’d been writing porn_. About _them_. And Adam was asking him _what he was up to_.

“Kris?” queried Adam, when he didn’t say anything. “Oh my god, you’re like a tomato! What is it? Kris?”

Panicking, Kris clutched the notebook to his chest. “Nothing!” he squeaked unconvincingly.

Because Adam had sneaky powers of awesome, he was holding the notebook in his hands in less than three seconds. And because Kris _didn’t_ have any such powers, it was still open to the page he’d just been writing on.

_Drunk with lust, Kris lapped eagerly at Adam’s enormous manhood, reveling in the sounds of pure and total pleasure Adam was making. He loved this, he truly did, loved the weight of Adam’s male rod on his tongue, the taste of his virility in his mouth — but it wasn’t enough. He needed Adam inside him, needed to feel Adam’s hard member stretching his most intimate hole._

_He let Adam’s thick length slip from his mouth. Moving sensually, provocatively, he slithered up Adam’s naked, lithe body, until he could press his abused mouth to Adam’s, sharing the taste of his lust._

_“Please, Adam,” he begged. He rocked his tight buttocks back against Adam’s aching, leaking manhood, marking his own flesh with the slick of Adam’s desire for him. “I need you, now. Fill me, make me yours. Please! Take me. Adam, take me!”_

There was silence for several whole minutes. Kris counted.

“Kristopher Allen, I am appalled at you,” Adam finally said, looking down at the notebook with disgust clear on his face. “This is _dreadful_.”

“I know,” Kris muttered, and waited to be kicked out.

However, “I mean, nobody even _says_ ‘manhood’, Kris,” was what came out of Adam’s mouth next.

“Uh,” said Kris.

“‘Dick’ is a much better choice,” Adam continued, putting down the notebook and moving to get out his laptop. “Or ‘erection’. Or even, y’know, ‘ _cock_ ,’ Kristopher. What was wrong with cock?”

“… what are you even doing?” asked Kris, baffled, as he watched Adam start clicking away.

“Educating you.” Adam turned the laptop with a flourish, showing Kris the screen. “ _This_ is how it should be done.”

“Uh, Adam, that’s not… I mean, it’s not a story, or anything, it’s just—”

“Of course it’s not. It’s links to my favorites,” interrupted Adam, giving Kris an affectionately pitying look. “The _good_ ones, Kristopher.”

Kris looked closer. He stared. “That’s a lot of links.”

“I know. I had to categorize them all just so I can find anything.” Adam leaned over and scrolled down, clicking on something. “Here, take this one. Three thousand words of excellent porn, without one single use of ‘manhood’.”

“Um, Adam,” squeaked Kris, a moment later. “You have _tentacles_ in this!”

“Only when I’m having sex,” Adam replied. He sounded slightly distracted, and closed the window before Kris had finished reading. He scrolled down some more and clicked again. “Here, this one.”

“… on the bus?!”

“Oh, there are _tons_ of tourfic, Kris,” said Adam, sounding as if Kris had just said something adorable.

Kris reached out and hurriedly closed that window before his brain could absorb too much; he would have to use bunks in the future, he couldn’t afford for all of them to remind him of Adam’s dick. But that meant he was back to looking at all of Adam’s links, and that was just—

“Adam, there are _dozens_ of stories here!” Kris exclaimed. “I mean, that’s— that’s _a lot_. Why do you even _have_ —”

“Oh, no, Allen,” protested Adam, shaking his head. “I don’t _think_ so. You were _writing_ this stuff, you do not get to be scandalized by my porn collection.”

Kris flushed. “Oh. Yeah.”

“That’s what I thought. Now,” Adam added, poking Kris’s shoulder imperiously. “Read as many as you need.”

“Okay,” mumbled Kris, staring at the screen again, partly so he didn’t have to meet Adam’s eyes.

“Good.” Adam smiled brightly at him. “And then, we’ll have sex.”

Kris made the kind of noise normally only associated with hamsters being run over by howler monkeys riding tricycles. “What!”

“Don’t you ‘What!’ me. You break into my house with a notebook full of bad porn?” Adam paused to do that long, slow once-over thing that Kris thought only happened in movies. “You are _totally_ putting out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/65260.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/64535.html?style=site).


End file.
